When two worlds meet
by The Neutral Warrior
Summary: Pit has become a new participant in a universal game where other participants from other worlds fight each other for the salvation for their world and their existence. This is overwhelming for Pit. It also doesn't help on who he can rely his trust on while he is in this game. But when he does meet someone, can that trust maintain a friendship despite differences and obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

_'Where am I?' _was the first thought that came to Pit's mind when he first woke up.

The air, the area, the feeling, it all felt so strange. The last thing that Pit remembered was getting a letter, a mysterious letter appear out of nowhere.

It was a normal, glorious day, with the sun shining through the clouds at Skyworld, Pit's home. Pit remembered walking on a stone path, passing by the pearl white clouds, with the ancient statues and structures of the Ancient Skyworld here and there, giving Pit's home a feeling of history, a collection of tales about the wonderful and angelic world that floats in the sky.

He remembered the soft wind blowing as he walked and he heard a rustle. He looked for the source of that sound and he saw something flying with the wind. It was something flat and white, swimming through the wind and dancing along with it, makes loops and twirls as it was getting lower, closer to the ground and coincidently, landing on front of Pit's feet. With curiosity, Pit lowered himself to pick up what was in fact an envelope with a red stamp on front, display a symbol that Pit never seen before.

"_Should I open it?" _Pit thought, brushing his fingertips over the weird symbol.

He opened the flap and his fingers dig inside to find a letter, folded.

Pit opened the letter, words in cursive font as he skimmed from word to word and his eyes widened.

Pits called for the Goddess Palentina, bless her and asked to see her immediately.

His call was heard and he felt the power of flight granted to him, the shiver of strength running through his wings.

He flew as fast as he could, to reach the Goddess quickly, to explain what he encountered. He held the letter tight on his hand, making sure not to lose it while he was in flight.

He arrived to the Goddess' Temple and ran through the doors to reach to the chamber where the Beautiful and Blessed Goddess Palentina was waiting. She was waiting for Pit's arrival at the main hall, for whatever urgent news Pit needed to tell her.

Pit arrived and kneeled before his Goddess, ruler of Skyworld.

"Goddess Palentina, I have found something that I think you should see."

"What is it, Pit?" Palentina said in her usually sweet voice but there was a hint of worry.

Pit stood and handed her the letter he had found not too long ago.

She took it from him and read as Pit waited. Her face was filled with concern, unchanged as she read the letter over and over again. She remained silent as she lowered the letter from on front of her and stared at Pit gently.

"Pit, where did you find this?" She asked.

"An envelope was flying along the winds while I was walking. I landed on front of me and…I decided to open it." Pit replied.

"May I see the envelope?" Palentina extended her hand on front of the petite angel.

"Of course!" Pit reached inside his toga, taking out the said envelope and handing it to Palentina.

The Goddess' eyes stopped when her eyes landed on the symbol on front of the envelope.

"May I ask what is going on, Goddess Palentina?" Pit couldn't take the uneasiness present in the air.

"Are we at war? Or something?" Pit continued to ask.

"I guess you can say that, Pit."

Palentina turned away, walking slowly towards an open window of the temple, the rays of sun hitting her face and brighten her body, her back still facing Pit.

"We are not under attack, per se but…" Palentina stayed silent.

"But what?" Pit was getting worried.

"This letter…is not of this world."

"What do you mean? Do you mean SkyWorld? Or the lands belong?" Pit asked curiously as he slowly walked to where the Goddess was.

"Not from our world or the lands surrounding ours. Outside of this world. Outside of this universe." Palentina was still staring outside the window.

"I don't understand." Pit stood next to the Goddess, looking up to her, waiting.

"I have heard of something like this. I have heard of a power outside of our world…and maybe others, if any, that can threatened our existence. I don't know where this sort of power came from or where it can lead but it beyond our control, even my own."

Pit stayed silent. Palentina turned her head to stare at Pit.

"I only know little and I even tried to know more about it but I had no luck. I couldn't find any source of it and with our battles with Medusa and others, I never had the time."

"So…what can we do?"

"I think…," Palentina paused for a while, regaining her breath to speak. "I think that this power knows it is powerful and likes to make a game of it. Likes challenges and likes to put our existence on the line as entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Pit asked.

"Yes. It likes to have fun." Palentina said it in a sad tone.

"Goddess Palentina…" Pit expressed his concern on the situation.

"I believe I must go and do what was asked." Palentina brought her hand up to her chest and closed her eyes.

"No! I can't let you do that!" Pit said in an outburst.

"Pit…" Palentina looked at Pit in shock.

"I can't let you do this. This world needs you. The Goddess Palentina can't leave her position because of this…this nonsense!" Pit's eyes stared at Palentina, filled with determination.

"Pit, what are you saying?" Palentina asked.

Pit put his hand on his chest.

"I, Pit, Captain of the Goddess Palentina's army, angel from Skyworld, would go and do what this powerful…thing asked for. I will go! I will go so I can protect the humans, the angels, all the beings in this world from the wicked plan this thing is planning to do."

Pit kneeled on front of the Goddess on one knee; his head bowed down as he noticed the Goddess dropped the letter from her hand, slowly swaying its way to the ground. Meanwhile, Pit continued.

"I, Pit, will be the participant for our world. I will go and destroy this thing with all my strength. I will to save our world and for Goddess Palentina."

Pit's words echoed through chambers, no doubt that those words traveled throughout the temple and through Palentina's ears. Palentina raised her arm and a glow of light was released from her hand. Her staff appeared and she brought it on front of her, bringing the tip of her staff to Pit's left shoulder.

"I, Goddess Palentina, grant your wish. But I must warn you, Captain, that this foe is nothing like we have faced before. This foe might be more powerful than Medusa or Hades. Maybe even more powerful than me. Are you still determined to go, Captain?" Palentina said

Pit lift his head to look at the Goddess, giving her that smile that she knows all too well.

"Yes, Palentina. I will go and I will defeat it."

Palentina replied with a smile, one of hope and of worry.

"Oh, Pit. I have faith in you, as I always did." Palentina said.

Pit smiled as he got up, glanced at the letter on the floor. He willingly made himself to participate what was asked to be done but Pit still had some fear. Fear of the unknown and what was to become of him. There were so many questions and so little answers to what was going on. But despite all that has happened, Pit can't forget the words he read from the letter. Those words still ran through his mind.

_Congratulations!_

_This world has been selected to become one of the new participants of the battles of the worlds and universes. One must participate or their world will face extermination and will cease to exist. One must win to what is in store or their world will face extermination and will cease to exist. One must go through the challenges of other worlds and must succeed to become the victor or their world will face extermination and will cease to exist._

_Defeat will lead to extermination._

_Non-participation will lead to extermination._

_Reply must be made within 7 days or your world will face extermination and will cease to exist._

_Use the seal with the stating of the name of the participant(s), name of the world and the agreement to the terms mentioned in this letter and the transportation to our universe will be complete._

_I await for your participation._

_-Master Hand_


	2. Chapter 2

Pit was watching the sunset, the lights changing playfully with the clouds. Purple, orange, dark red, it was a sight that he always loved to watch. Yet, he felt that this will be the last time he will watch such a scene.

"Pit?"

Pit turned to see the Goddess Palutena, who was the one that called him.

"Are you alright?"

Pit smiled at her. "Of course, Goddess Palutena. I am alright. Just watching the sunset."

Although Palutena saw his smile, she knew that he wasn't alright.

"It is almost time, Pit." She said.

"I know." Pit replied as he turned back to look at the colorful sky.

He heard the Goddess walk away, giving Pit some time alone before he has to go.

_Today is the day. _Pit thought. _I wonder if I will ever see the sky like this again._

Pit didn't know what was going to happen. Of course he volunteered to help his home, SkyWorld, from this mysterious threat that has made its duty to bring destruction to his world. He wouldn't think twice as he made his decision clear. He was the captain of the Goddess Palutena's army. He had defended, protected SkyWorld countless times and he will do it again once more.

Yet, he couldn't deny that he was nervous. This was something completely different. He was going into the Unknown. He is going to fight against something that probably can be beyond his expectations. All of this was nerve wrecking and he wonders why this had to happen.

Pit was slowly walking away to go to the meeting place outside the Goddess' temple. He left with the image of the sky going into a deep, blood red in his mind.

At the meeting place outside the temple, there was a large group of centurions near the steps, with the Goddess Palutena standing near the top, on front of the temple's entrance.

At the center of meeting place, with the wide view of all of SkyWorld, was Pit, holding the letter at his right hand. He felt the huge breeze passing by, blowing his hair.

Thoughts were rushing through his mind.

_Why SkyWorld? Why this threat? What was the purpose of this nonsense?_

The thoughts eventually angered Pit.

"I, Pit, Captain of the Goddess Palutena's army, will be the Protector of SkyWorld!" Pit yelled, pressing his thumb on the letter's seal hard.

"I will be the participant to represent SkyWorld!" He yelled again.

"I accept this challenge!"

There was silence. Nothing happened.

Pit looked around. He brought up the letter in front of him. _Did I do something wrong? _He wondered.

Suddenly, a harsh gush of wind came by surprise. It even took the Goddess by surprise, losing her balance from the steps.

Pit lost his grip of the letter, watching it twirls along the harsh wind. It started to move in a quick circular motion. It went around faster and faster, soon making a portal appear. Its deep purple color made it out of place, looking more like a black hole in the sky.

Pit looked at it in confusion while trying to fight against the strong wind. Then a voice was heard.

"Participation accepted." A deep ominous voice said.

Then a huge white hand came out of the portal and went towards Pit. It grabbed Pit tightly around his body. Pit tried to get out of its grip but it was too strong. He felt the hand pulling him back o the portal in quick motion.

The last thing Pit heard before being sucked into the portal was Palutena calling out to him.

"Pit! PIT!"

He never had the chance to call back.

The strong grip around his body was gone but Pit felt himself falling. He was falling fast, having no control to its velocity. He was spinning, turning downwards, into the deep purple darkness he was sucked into. His mind was in shock, trying to figure out was going on. HE did stop falling at one point, landing probably at solid ground but that came with a good amount of pain. That pain knocked him.

_'Where am I?' _was the first thought that came to Pit's mind when he first woke up.

The air, the area, the feeling, it all felt so strange. The last thing that Pit remembered was getting a letter, a mysterious letter appear out of nowhere.

No, that wasn't true. He remembered the portal, that mysterious hand coming out to grab him, pulling him in against his will, the Goddess calling out to him.

He felt a great pain on his back as he was trying to get up. That was hard enough as it is because he couldn't see. He was in pitch darkness, unable to see his hands on front of him.

_Palutena, do you know where I am? _He called out to the Goddess in his thoughts.

He didn't hear a response. He tried again.

_Palutena?_

Still no response. He was searching in the darkness, trying to figure out what was going on.

_Palutena? Did I lose contact with her? How…is that possible?_

There was no source of light anywhere, nothing that Pit could see and his body was in great pain from falling from a distance that he couldn't tell how far.

"What is this place?" Pit said to himself, with words echoing eerily.

"CHALLENGER APPROACHING!" A booming voice called out, its loudness hurting Pit's ears.

Pit saw an instant light, blinding him. Through his squirting, he was able to see that he was somewhere different.

He was in an open area, standing on what seems liked a huge platform of sorts. There were no walls, just a floor, surrounding what seems to him like the night sky. Millions of stars in the distance, color of deep blue, purple and black gradient with each other. The air was still and there was no sound.

_Am I…in Space!?_ Pit couldn't take this as true, but based on what he saw, it seems that it was definitely real.

He didn't know why but something, whether his senses or his subconscious mind, made him turn and look up. Just at the nick of time too because something was approaching him and it was coming fast.

Pit pushed himself back, landing on his feet to kneel down as his legs were still in pain.

When he looked up, he saw what was approaching him. Or more like who was approaching him.

The clothing of the person was strange. The person seemed to be a man, wearing a red cape and holding a long gold sword with both his hands. The man's hair was dark blue, with a long band tied across his forehead, its strands lying on his shoulder.

That was all that Pit could observe at the moment, as that man ran towards him.

"Ready…Go!" The booming voice went again.

Pit didn't need to think twice.

He took out his bow and snapped it into two, conveniently acting as dual swords. The man attacked Pit at Front and on the sides, with blocking every move. But this was getting more difficult as the attacks continued on, each increasing in speed.

_I can't focus while my body is like this. _Pit thought, forcing himself to act in defense while his body was in intense pain. The man jumped back and Pit tried to quickly catch his breath. His body felt like it was on fire, the pain pulsing through his aching muscles. If he push himself any further, he will probably collapse.

He saw the man running towards him, with the sword over his head. Pit dodged on the side as the man swing his sword. Pit tried to attack the man from his side but the man blocked his attack, countering it. Pit put all his energy on his attack so he couldn't have able to fight off the man's counter attack. Pit was losing balance and was getting close to the edge. The man took a final swing of his sword, not letting this opportunity slip away. Pit felt the sword hit on his side and fell off the edge. He was falling again, away from the huge platform, seeing getting smaller and smaller the further he went.

_It's over. _Pit thought. He can't move his body. His mind was rushing. Was it really the end?

"GAME!" A booming voice was heard again.

Pit felt himself land on something again. It was a small platform, bringing him up to the huge platform in which he had a fight with the strange man. Pit just lay there, unable to move his body. The pain was just too much for him.

The platform brought over the huge platform, slowly disappearing into the ground with Pit unable to move. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision being hazed. He saw footsteps coming towards him. As his vision was becoming clearer, he noticed that it was the same strange man he was fighting with not so long ago.

Pit quickly lifted himself up, only to bring his hand back on the ground, trying to support his weight against the horrible pain he was feeling. He noticed a hand was extending towards.

"Do you need help?" The strange man spoke.

Pit was perplexed but tried to be in defense as much as he can. He tried to move, lifting himself up to stand on his feet. But it was obvious that it was a struggle for him.

"Let me help." The strange man said, extending his hand further as he walked closer.

"Back off!" Pit yelled, taking out his dual swords, with him kneeling on the floor.

"Hey, sorry about that but I had no choice." The man said.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Pit said,gripping on the handles of his swords tightly.

"You are definitely new." The man brought his hand to his face to pinch his nose bridge.

"I am trying to help. Sorry about earlier but because it was a dual, I had to follow the rules."

Pit still sees the man in suspicion but his body was becoming less tense.

"Let me help at least to stand up. The dual is over so there is no pointing to fight you now." The man extended his hand once more. "I'm Ike."

Pit looked at the hand for a second then decided to grab it with his own.

"I'm Pit." He felt his body being pulled off from the floor, with Ike's help.

"You look pretty beat, Pit." Ike chuckled. Pit made a glare at Ike, with Ike getting the hint that part of Pit's pain was his doing.

"Yeah...again,sorry about that."

"Throwing me off was kind of extreme, don't you think?"

"Well, you could have flied."

"Huh?"

"Those are wings, right?" Ike pointed at Pit's white wings.

"I wondered why you never tried to come back up and fight."

Pit blushed slightly, looking down at the ground. _I can't say that I can't fly. It will make me look stupid._

"Eh...I was in pain from all that had happened."

"Oh. Yeah, I didn't think of that,"

_At least he bought it. _Pit let out a sigh. _I do wonder if I am ever able to fly. Without Palutena, I can't do really anything._

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither of knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Well, I guess we can go." Ike decided to break it.

"Go?"

"Yeah, go. You are a new challenger and I won that battle. That helps bring up my status rank but also means we have a new fighter among us."

"Us? Wait, there are more?" Pit couldn't get what Ike was saying. "Is all this related to the letter?"

"Man, you are definitely new." Ike pat Pit's head, which didn't sit well with put at all.

"Portal, big hand grabbing at you, swarming through darkness, any of that rings a bell?"

Pit widened his eyes, listening to Ike's words which described exactly what happened to him.

"I will take you where you are suppose to go and tell you what you need to know, Pit."

"What I need to know?" Pit asked as he started to follow Ike slowly.

"Yeah, since you are a Smash brother now."


End file.
